CAME TRUE
by Annea Granger M
Summary: NUEVO ONESHOT...Hermione linda en la desesperación a causa de un viejo amor...pero Draco aparece en sus sueños para hacerle ver que la vida vale la pena...que pasa cuando tu sueño mas dulce se vuelve realidad?


**_REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS…_**

"_**ROMANCE"**_

…_**SE DICE QUE CUANDO UNA PERSONA PIDE UN CONSEJO ES POR QUE QUIERE OÍR DE OTROS LO QUE SABE PERO NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR DE SI MISMO…**_

Hermione se acostó en su cama bastante tarde, justo como lo hacía cada noche, pensando que rodaría insomne sobre las cobijas y que si por cuenta de un milagro lograba conciliar el sueño, dormiría intranquila y probablemente en el momento menos esperado la dolorosa imagen de ese hombre que tantos sentimientos le hacía experimentar aparecería en sus sueños para acabar de arruinar su existencia…

--- ¿_Pero que existencia, si lo mío ya no es vivir, **esto que actuó cada día es un triste guión de lo que quiero que sea mi vida**, ya no vivo, ya no quiero estar aquí, no quiero tener que verlo y fingir que no me duele y que me haga ver que no le importo mas allá de una malograda amistad, no quiero tener que estar pensando en él, que el estudio ya no me rinda, que mis amigos estén aburridos de verme deprimida… si este dolor se pudiese arrancar sería lo mejor que me podría ocurrir a cualquier costo, aun si con eso tuviese que acabar con mi propia existencia, ya no importa, juro que ya no me importa…_---

Lo mismo pensaba la castaña cada noche, llevaba dos años enamorada de ese hombre y por mas que intentara fingir ya no podía, sus argumentos y sus actuaciones se agotaban, estaba completamente cansada de todo lo que tenía que ver y vivir…había considerado dejarse al olvido y rendirse hasta que sus 19 años se secaran en la soledad y la depresión que le causaban saberse tan triste y sombría…

---_P A T E T I C A…, que mas se puede pensar de alguien en mis condiciones, no soy feliz solo por que un idiota no me lo permite, y lo mejor es que a ese idiota no le importo, difícilmente sabe que respiro y eso por que me ve a diario…mientras va con su novia jactándose de la relación mas perfecta que puede existir en todo el mundo… JA… **si tan solo él supiera todo lo que yo sé de su perfecta novia perfecta… o si ella supiera todo lo que yo se de él!** ESO SI QUE SERIA UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO CON DETONADOR AUTOMATICO…_---

Eso precisamente era lo que alentaba a Hermione, una falsa victoria de sentirse dueña de sus destinos si habría la boca…pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez Ron habría jugado con ella y alguna vez había podido sentir el menor interés real, anhelar que algún día podrían estar juntos y olvidar los ríos que había llorado en ese tiempo… Creer que podía alcanzar una felicidad que para ella solo existía al lado de él…

Y es que en los últimos días cuando le había jurado a sus amigas Ginny, Luna, Parvati y Lavender que ya no le importaba la relación de Ron con esa chica, que él ya estaba más que superado y que podía seguir adelante, las noticias golpearon a la chica como un balde de agua fría… Harry Potter de los Gigoló mas grandes de la Escuela Superior a la que Hermione asistía y un bueno compañero de ella, soltó delante de Ginny y de ella misma cuál había sido la historia real de Ron con Cho...según lo que Herms pudo deducir, bastante tarde, ella no terminó siendo mas que el plan B del chico si la Perfecta chica Perfecta no caía, y ni aún de esa forma la castaña había obtenido una mísera gota de lo que deseaba…

--- _Por que tiene todo que ser así?...--- se preguntaba a si misma como lo hacía cada noche de manera inconciente--- **Por que tenía que acercase a mi ese día, justo cuando yo sentía que estaba ya todo bien**…por que tenía que abrazarme! Por que tenía que hacer mas miserable mi vida si el perfectamente sabe que me muero si lo tengo cerca?...---_ y no pudiéndose contener mas la chica dejó caer las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos hasta que empaparon su almohada, buscando en ello reducir la presión de su pecho y desatar el nudo de su garganta…---_Tengo que terminar con esto, tengo que hacerlo…**no importa como**, igual ya no me quedan ganas ni de vivir_…---

Dramático y decadente…todos estamos de acuerdo con ello, pero con estas últimas ideas Morfeo obligó a Hermione a visitar otro paisaje momentáneamente; así que la chica quedó sumergida en un extraño sueño…

"_Estaba en su casa, de regreso con sus padres (con quienes ya no vivía) y según su parecer estos celebraban una fiesta ya que el salón de su casa se encontraba lleno de personas, que logró identificar como familiares y amigos cercanos, pero para ser honesta, no los reconocía a todos…_

_Se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta principal de su casa, bastante triste como ocurría permanentemente desde los últimos días…al girarse en busca de alguien con quien hablar se encontró con sus amigas Ginny y Luna, lo cual la extraño ya que sus padres nunca invitaban a sus amigos a las fiestas de adultos que ellos realizaban…_

_---O.K. Herms aquí nos tienes, tal y como nos pediste…--- le dijo Luna fingiendo una inexistente emoción debido al ambiente aburrido y mayor que sentía en la celebración…_

_---Aja, ya no puedes estar aburrida, te lo prohíbo rotundamente y como tu mejor amiga tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo…NO QUIERO VERTE LLORAR NI PENSAR EN EL IDIOTA DE RON!...--- le comentó Ginny con un aire mandón tal como si estuviera imitando a Hermione_

_---Puedes gritarlo mas duro? Creo que mi Tía Ann en el segundo piso no te oyó!---_

_---Upps, lo siento! Jejeje…---_

_---No te preocupes, en mi casa nadie sabe lo que me pasa, por eso pretendo que estoy tan bien como siempre…---_

_---Oye, pero tu sabes que eso no es del todo bueno, las emociones no se deben reprimir por que terminan siendo represadas por los mecanismos de defensa de tu inconciente y finalmente concluirás negando la existencia del problema o peor aún cohibiendo tus sentimientos y tanto tu como nosotras sabemos que eso induce a una patología mayor en la que s…---_

_---Gracias Luna por la dosis de academia del problema, pero crees que podamos dejar los estudios por un momento!...---Reparó Ginny cansada _

_---Jejeje, claro que lo se Lunita, pero no quiero preocupar a mis papás con una idea estúpida y un problema del que yo sola puedo salir!...---_

_---Como quieras pero sabes muy bien que llevas casi dos años en el mismo problema y no te has podido recuperar, por mas que trates siempre recaes y eso te esta afectando en todos los sentidos…ya no haces sino llorar, mira tus estudios…ya no te va tan bien como antes, todo te desanima, verlo te hace sufrir, incluso Lav me contó que el otro día mientras le contabas que Ron te abrazó parecía como si quisieras desaparecerte…Hermione te desconozco y no se si pueda seguir soportando esto---_

_---Si…si, si, si…todo lo que me dices ya lo sé, lo sé y soy conciente de ello Luna, no tienes que actuar como la vos dentro de mi cabeza por que esa funciona muy bien en su labor intoxicante…mmmmmmmmmmm…perdóname, perdón chicas, ya vengo, voy al baño…--- dijo la castaña notablemente afectada y con la voz bastante cortada_

_---Luna! Que impertinente, por Dios! Deja a la pobre descansar un rato!--- Se quejó la pelirroja_

_---Lo siento, pero ambas sabemos que no mentí para nada, aunque si creo que me pasé un poquito…---_

_---Un poquito? Solo un poquito?---_

_Hermione corrió por su casa y se albergó en uno de los pasillos solitarios de esta, recostó en la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo para después llorar incesantemente una vez más…_

_--- Hermione, necesito hablar contigo---_

_---Ahhhh, lo siento pero en este momento no quiero hacer nada!...--- la chica tenía la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas…_

_---Hasta cuando vas a seguir así, no crees que ya es suficiente con todo lo que has tenido? VAMOS A HABLAR Y LO VAMOS A HACER AHORA MISMO…---Le ordenó una voz que al oído de la chica sonó masculina, y al desconocer el sonido de esta, levantó la cabeza…_

_Un joven bastante alto, como ella lo veía desde el suelo, estaba frente a ella, aunque no pudo distinguir sus facciones ni su físico por que estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra, tenía un gorro semejante a una boina y tenía unas gafas de lente claro, que por la poca luz que atravesaba el pasillo no le permitían distinguir la fisonomía del joven…_

_---Disculpa, pero quien te crees? Que yo sepa no te conozco, lo cual NO te da derecho de hablarme así…--- Le respondía la joven altaneramente mientras se levantaba del suelo_

_---Así me gusta mas…que seas como siempre has sido y debes ser…---Le respondió el extraño joven_

_---Perdón?...---La chica estaba intrigada, no le conocía y hasta el momento solo había conseguido irritarla, pero algo en su voz le gustaba mucho y se sentía atraída a él, como atada a ese chico de manera invisible _

_---Yo sé lo que te digo, ahora vamos a hablar, pero no aquí, podrían pasar tus padres y ambos sabemos que no quieres que te vean bañada en lágrimas…---y diciendo esto, la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó al segundo piso de su casa y la sentó en el salón de televisión cerca del cuarto de la chica…_

_---Oye, quien eres? Como es que te conoces mi casa tan bien, de donde te conozco?...---las dudas sobre ese personaje invadía a la chica como una tormenta en su cabeza_

_---Siempre has sido muy curiosa, no, pero no te preocupes eso me encanta, además yo tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, e idealmente tu tienes las respuestas a las mías…---_

_---ahhh?...¿¿¿?...---_

_---No importa, ahora tu quieres tus respuestas pero no precisamente a las preguntas que me acabas de hacer…no es cierto?---_

_---Como es que crees que sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza?...---preguntó Hermione irritándose cada vez más…_

_---No, no creo saberlo, sé que lo se, te conozco muy bien como para saber que estas pensando en el estúpido de Ronald Weasley…---_

_---Como sabes de Ron? Quien eres? Que quieres?...---Hermione se levantó de la silla_

_---Oye, oye oye, quieres por un momento dejar de pensar en Ron, no le voy a hacer nada a ese perdedor, todo lo que le pase él se lo habrá hecho solo, OK? que no te parece suficiente haberte perdido de una muy buena experiencia con Victor Krum, experiencia que nos hubiera servido a los dos para tu propia madures, solo por que creías que Ron podía estar contigo?...---Dijo el Joven levantando progresivamente la voz_

_---Qué? Que sabes de Victor? El ya no está en Inglaterra…como es que sabes tanto?...me estas espiando, alguien te ha contado de esto? Ginny? Luna? Lavender? Parv…no, ellas no me harían esto…como sabes, maldita sea!...---_

_--Jajaja, no te sientas tan importante como para que te espíe, y no tus amigas no te han traicionado, por lo menos no conmigo…simplemente se lo que tengo que saber, te conozco muy bien Hermione Jane Granger…muy bien, aún mas de lo que te imaginas…--- El joven por fin tomo asiento frente a la castaña_

_---no tengo por que oírte, no te conozco y mis papás me tienen prohibido hablar con extraños…---dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla hecha una furia…_

_---un momento…Hermione, HERMIONE TE SIENTAS Y ME ESCUCHAS, VAMOS A ACABAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON ESTE ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA…ESTA TOMANDO MAS TIEMPO DEL QUE SE MERECE Y ESTOY TAN HARTO COMO TU DE ESTO…---_

_La chica sollozó, nunca le había dolido tanto que alguien la gritara, y de haberse tratado de otra persona una guerra abría estallado allí mismo, ambos lo sabían perfectamente, pero por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sintió avergonzada y como si hubiese defraudado a aquel extraño que tenía enfrente…bastante afectada se sentó mientras empezaba a llorar…_

_---Perdóname, lo siento, no quería gritarte ni hacerte sentir mal, es solo que no me gusta verte así, no lo soporto y quiero que ya se acabe…---le dijo el extraño mientras corría la silla en la que estaba y le tomaba la mano a Hems…---Por favor, quiero aclararte las cosas, quiero explicarte como pasaron y por qué pasaron…---_

_Hermione levantó la cabeza asustada, podría tratarse del mismísimo Ron sentado frente a ella, pensó por un momento pero no debía ser así, sino para que se ocultaba tras todas esas prendas oscuras…---Pero como tienes todas esas respuestas?...---_

_---Acaso en alguna parte de esta conversación te he dicho que te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas?...---_

_---Je, si, como tres veces!...---Dijo Herms sintiéndose aliviada por la disculpa del joven, para ser honestos nunca se había conformado con una simple disculpa, pero con él era diferente, de verdad sentía que se había disculpado de corazón y que su intención no había sido herirla…---Tienes un temperamento un poco explosivo, no?---_

_---Jajajajajajajaja…---después de reírse un buen rato, el muchacho le respondió…---Mira quien habla, si no nos podríamos parecer mas en ello…---_

_---Claro que no!...--- dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa que hacía mucho no se asomaba por su cara_

_---Tu sabes que es así, ahora vamos pregunta todo lo que quieras…--- dijo el muchacho poniéndose cómodo en la silla_

_---OK, Se supone que tu lo sabes todo no?...---_

_---Bueno, me sé las capitales de toda Europa y lo de tu relación con Ron si a eso te refieres…---_

_---Jajaja, por qué se supone que me obsesioné tanto en Ron?---_

_---Empecemos por el principio por el que tú no has querido reconocer…Te Enamoraste de Ron…---_

_---Yo no…no me…no pude…eso no es amor, se supone que solo puedes amar a quien te ama de regreso, es reciproco! solo así puede ser amor, y se supone que no sufres, que no duele y que si lo hace es por momentos mas no eternamente…si tu amas eres feliz y yo no lo he sido, ni un día completo desde que el apareció…eso no es amor!...--- Hermione ya lindaba en la desesperación cuando termino de hablar_

_---Tu lo has dicho, no lo amaste…te enamoraste…no es lo mismo, enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar, no hay tanta intensidad…pero tú alguna vez sentiste que si Ron requiriera de tu vida para conservar la suya de mil amores se la darías…lo recuerdas?---_

_---Este…si…pues entonces si me enamoré…que triste me enamoro por primera vez en la vida y solo consigo hacerme daño a mi misma y a quieres trataron de acercárseme…---susurró la chica mientras dibujaba una melancólica sonrisa_

_---No te preocupes por Víctor ni por Justin, ellos entienden lo que pasó y no te odian, la verdad para ellos fue mejor que no les mintieras sobre tus sentimientos, aunque en ese momento no se viera así…---_

_---Pues no sabes cuanto me alivia saberlo…pero bueno, por que me "enamoré" de Ron?...---_

_---ammmm, nena es simplemente por que Ron te trató de una forma que nadie te había tratado, te sentiste importante, sentiste que le interesabas…el se te hace un hombre apuesto, y que un hombre como el se fijara en una niña como tu te hizo sentirte en las nubes…y él mismo se encargó de subirte allá…por un tiempo, cuando recién se conocieron, todo el mundo apostaba que ustedes iban a tener algo, siempre andaban juntos, siempre se reían, él se enojaba por que estabas con tus amigos y tu lo celabas igualmente…---_

_---Pero nunca nada pasó por que el nunca me dijo nada ni hizo nada para demostrarme que en realidad le interesaba…---_

_---Si, pero eso los demás no lo sabían, solo te veían a ti interesada y a él cerca de ti, dándote gusto, hablando contigo y lanzando una que otra señal…---_

_---Pero mientras estaba conmigo andaba tras Cho, aunque no le funcionó por que ella se fue con Harry, fue después que Cho se fijó en Ron…por eso quedamos Pansy y yo, yo de lo de Pansy no sabía y dudo que ella supiera que Ron estaba interesado en mi…si llegó a estarlo…---_

_---Herms, ambos sabemos que así fue, puede que tu tengas razón en lo de Cho, eso nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas a él directamente, pero no puedes negar que fue obvio para todos que le interesabas cuando en tu cumpleaños te sacó a bailar…más si lo hicieron de la forma en que lo hicieron, todos llegaron a creer que de verdad le importabas, incluso Tú después de ese día tenías mas seguridad en ti misma…---_

_---No me acuerdes de ese día por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso…---_

_---Después vino Pansy, la chica se te adelantó cuando peleaste con Ron, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le hicieras un desplante y te quedaras así como así…o acaso crees que los hombres son así? Inocente tu si lo crees …---_

_---yo se que no son tan pasivos…---_

_---sip, tu no eres inocente en lo absoluto, yo lo sé…---_

_---Ahh? No señor yo SI soy inocente…---_

_---Claro, claro…ahora sigamos, pues tu ya sabes, cuando rompió con Pansy y se lo contó a Ginny inmediatamente, tu creíste que era la oportunidad de estar con él…y una vez más, no lo conseguiste por que esta vez, Cho si se había interesado en Ron…en resumen, lo que te enamoró y te mantiene enamorada de este hombre es el hecho de que te haya tratado especial, de que te haya hecho sentir segura e importante…---_

_---OK, el que un hombre como él se haya fijado en mi explica por que me enamoré, pero discúlpame si no le encuentro sentido a que todavía me haga sufrir, a que no me sienta capaz de dejarlo pasar…---_

_---Hermione por favor…todo se condensa en el trato especial que te da, bueno no es especial, es diferente, el hecho de que aún te mire fijamente, o de que cuando Cho no está se porte extra amable, es tal vez que sepa que aún te importa y que estas en cada uno de sus momentos especiales y por ello se comporta así, además cuando no se están ignorando y son capaces de compartir el mismo cuarto sin sentirse presionados tu te portas muy amable y el es diligente, como ocurría al principio de todo…eso es lo que aún te ata, el que creas que se conserva un sentimiento secreto de él hacia ti…---_

_---Tal vez tengas razón…---_

_---Sé que la tengo, no suelo equivocarme mucho…---_

_---Pero y entonces por que no pude estar con Víctor o con Justin si dentro de mí quiero superar ya todo esto?---_

_---por que estabas buscando en ellos lo que viste en Ron, todo lo que te enamoró de él, y no lo encontraste, con Víctor había pasado muy poco tiempo y siendo Justin tu mejor amigo, solo se acercó a ti tratando de servirte de ayuda para de alguna forma ayudarte a superarlo…---_

_---bueno, pues parece que te las sabes todas no?...dime algo, cuanto tiempo falta para que se acabe todo esto?---_

_---OYEME Y YO QUE VOY A SABER SI NO SOY LA VOZ DE TU CONCIENCIA!...----_

_---Ahhh no? Pues yo estaba casi segura de que lo era…---_

_---pues te equivocas, oye se te está volviendo costumbre cometer tantos errores muy de seguido…mira que así vas perdiendo niveles de interés para mi…no me gustan las mujeres de lento procesar!---_

_---¿¿¿?---_

_---Mmmmmm, bueno, ya vuelvo…creo…bueno…---y el chico se paró de la silla, bajo las escaleras y dejo a Hermione bastante confundida_

_La castaña esperó al joven por unos instantes, pero como la paciencia no era una de sus dotes mas valiosas bajó a la fiesta a ver que había ocurrido…_

_---Hermione donde estabas? Te estábamos buscando en toda parte...Como te pierdes de esa forma, yo se que es tu casa pero e…oye hems…Herms, Hermione!---_

_---Ahhh? Que pasa Ginevra Molly?--- le preguntó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en la cara _

_---No me digas así, por tu propia salud! Mmmmmm, pero estamos muy contentas! Eso a que extraño dios mitológico se lo debemos?---_

_---No han visto a un chico alto de gabardina y con una boina por aquí?...---_

_---No de haber visto algo así lo habríamos interceptado…tu familia es un poco mayor y no nos estamos divirtiendo mucho…pero al parecer tu si…---le respondió Luna a Hermione y al ver que no les decía nada, las chicas empezaron a caminar detrás de la castaña que se dirigía al exterior de su casa_

_---Madre, has visto a …---_

_---Ahhh, Hermi, mi amor no te has ido…no piensas ir con Draco?...---_

_La chica aturdida le respondió a su madre casi sin poder articular palabras…ella la estaba incitando a irse con un hombre?_

_---Ma…no…y quien es Draco?...---_

_---Jajajajaja, que cómica eres nena…en serio, no vas a ir con Draco? mira que yo creo que es lo mejor en este momento, la fiesta esta bastante aburrida y con el probablemente te diviertas mas…anda, el mismo te va a regresar en el momento en que quieran---_

_---OK, tengo permiso ilimitado de salir a divertirme con este Draco no?...---_

_---Claro que si nena, anda, ve y diviértete…---_

_---genial…genial…es genial…una pregunta mas…quien es Draco?...---_

_Su madre la miraba con una cara de sorpresa que a ella misma la aterraba y justo cuando se disponía a responderle, un joven en un carro negro se acercó a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba Hermione y su mamá_

_---Buenas noches señora, hola Herms…ya están listos? Nos vamos?...---_

_---Ahhhh?---Tanto Ginny como Luna miraron a Hermione cuestionantes pero ella les devolvió una mirada bastante parecida_

_---Herm, donde está Draco, dijo que lo recogiéramos y supuse que estaba contigo…donde esta?...---_

_---mmmm?...----_

_---Blaize no te preocupes, ya Hermi va a buscar a Draco, por que no se van montando ustedes dos niñas? Quieres algo de tomar Blaize?---_

_---No señora Granger, pero gracias…Ginny hola! Luna como estas? Súbanse vamos…donde están Lav y Parvi?...---_

_---que?...vamos a irnos con Blaize y Draco solamente? Donde esta Steve?...preguntó Luna…---Desde cuando Blaize Zabinni conoce a tu mamá?---parecía que Hermione era la única que no entendía la situación. _

_---No sé, pero si lo conocen súbanse yo voy a buscar al tal Draco ese…---Dijo, llegando a lo último casi con un susurro_

_Entonces caminó hacia el otro lado de su casa y volteó en la esquina mirando hacia el jardín donde se erguía un árbol de manzano, debajo del cual estaba sentado el mismo joven con el que hablaba hacía un rato…_

_---Por lo que acaba de pasar supondré que tú eres Draco…---_

_---Bien, bien…vas recuperando tu mentecita a muy buen paso…--- le respondió el joven sin pararse del suelo en el que estaba sentado, ya sin gabardina, ni boina, ni gafas siquiera…sin embargo Hermione no lograba verle del todo_

_---Y que hace alguien de nombre tan particular sentado debajo de mi árbol favorito? No me dirás que esperas inspiración como la de Newton? Que acaso no sabes que la validez de esa historia es incierta…---_

_---Jajajajajajajaja, solo esperaba a que una linda niña justo como tú viniera a contarme que la manzana de Newton es una farsa…---_

_---Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…---Hermione se volvía a reír como no lo había hecho en los últimos seis meses…mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco_

_---Buenas noches, mucho gusto…soy Draco Malfoy…---y la acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios_

_---Hola extraño…soy Hermione Granger, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes…--- le respondió la chica sintiéndose mas tranquila que nunca antes en su vida_

_---Eres hermosa, alguien te lo había dicho?...---_

_---No, la verdad solo mamá, pero lo dice por que ella me hizo y tengo el 50 de sus genes…----_

_---Pues lo eres, que no te quepa duda de ello…por lo menos para mi lo eres…necesito pedirte un favor…si, creo que podría llamarse favor…---_

_---Oye, creo que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos como para que me estés pidiendo favores…--- le respondió la chica en un tono de falsa molestia_

_---Je, necesito que me dejes entrar…déjame hacer parte de tu vida, déjame quererte como te mereces, te necesito a mí lado, quiero que sientas por mi todo lo que has sentido por él y te ha hecho llorar…te juro que conmigo no vas a sufrir, permíteme mostrarte todo lo que esperas conocer de la vida, déjame ser el primer hombre que te bese, el primero que te toque, el primero que te ame, por favor…te necesito y solo contigo puedo estar bien, ahora no lo entiendes, pero cuando me conozcas vas a saber por que te lo digo…no te miento, te quiero y aún no nos conocemos, te quiero por que eres lo que necesito, lo que siempre he buscado…estás hecha a mi medida…eres para mi lo que yo para ti…--- El joven decía esto con tanta seguridad pero a la vez con tanto temor de la respuesta que a los ojos de Hermione era el gesto mas lindo que ella había visto en su vida_

_---Ya estas dentro…no te preocupes…--- le respondió Hermione para luego abrazarlo_

_---Gracias…te prometo que no tardare en llegar, pero por favor espérame…---_

_Hermione rompió el abrazo para mirar a su extraño…---esta bien, pero no te demores mucho, sino me voy a buscar otro…--- y dicho esto le devolvió el mismo beso que Draco minutos antes le había dado, a lo que el joven respondió sonriendo, fue entonces cuando entre la oscuridad Hermione pudo distinguir unos hermosos ojos grises y la sonrisa mas impactante que haya visto jamás…sintió mariposas en el estomago y entendió que aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa jamás las iba a olvidar…de hecho al ver la cara completa del joven, creyó que se iba hacia atrás, era completamente perfecta, era tan lindo como alguna vez se hubiese imaginado su príncipe azul…_

_---Ahora si debo irme…pero confío en que me vas a esperar…--- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando por la misma senda de jardín que Hermione había recorrido antes…"_

En ese momento Hermione despertó, estaba en su cama, abrazada a su almohada con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con una tranquilidad inimaginable…miro su reloj, eran las 6:13 de la mañana, su primera clase era a las ocho y debía tomar el bus para llegar a tiempo, aunque se había levantado mucho antes de sus planes…

Se dirigió al baño, arregló su aún rebelde (pero menos incontrolable) cabello rizado, decidió ponerse unos jeans, blusa blanca y tennis (hoy no pienso usar el uniforme…hoy es un bello día y el trapo hidrofilico que tengo por uniforme no lo va a arruinar), arregló un poco su apartamento, alisto su colorida bolsa de libros y cuadernos, tomo su bata blanca y salió a las 7: 00 a.m., decidió que desayunaría en la Universidad, antes de empezar clases…al llegar a la calle decidió que tomaría un taxi, no quería que absolutamente nada arruinara su día.

YA en la Universidad, entró contenta saludando a todos y con una gran sonrisa, bajó al primero piso, dobló en una esquina y se encontró con Ron, lo miró, él le devolvió el hecho y Hermione, de una forma bastante amable le saludó…

---_Hola Ronny, como estas?...---_

_---Bi…bien, gracias Herms,…---_

_---Y como está Cho?...---_

_---Bi..bien, cre..creo…_--- Le respondió Ron, bastante sorprendido y sin disimularlo

_---Ok, nos vemos en clase entonces, chao…/… Luna! Espérame…---_ Gritó la chica y salió corriendo sin recordar a quien dejaba atrás…

_---Mmmm, veo que estás de mucho mejor humor hoy…---_

_---Si!...---_Gritó Hermione emocionada dando un pequeño salto y abrazando a su amiga_…---Algo mágico me pasó anoche…---_

_---Anoche?...querida si todo en nosotras es mágico…---_le respondió Ginny que acababa de llegar

_---Que exagerada, hablas como si fuéramos brujas o algo así!_...--- le dijo Hermione moviendo los brazos como loca delante de todos los compañeros que ya habían llegado

_---Y es que no lo somos?...---_ Les preguntó Luna mirándolas sonrientemente

_---Pues no precisamente de las que hacen magia…---_Terminó Hermione soltando una carcajada_…---Bueno, pero vamos a desayunar y les cuento mi sueño…---_

_---Que sueño?--- _Preguntaron las chicas al unísono

_---El sueño mágico del que les estoy hablando…---_

_---Eso es lo que te tiene en las nubes? Si es un sueño mojado no quiero oírlo, te lo advierto!...---_

_---Claro que no! Esos no los cuento, jejejejejeje----_

Mientras desayunaban Hermione empezó a contarles a las muchachas el sueño que había tenido, obviamente cortando unos detalles como los "Besos" y generalizando otros como la conversación con Draco sobre Ron, la verdad no quería hablar de ese tema, ya que no quería retarse a pensar mas en ese chico…

_---Hola chicas…que hay?...---_Preguntaron Lavender y Parvati que llegaban juntas donde las tres amigas ya estaban…

_---Hermione se soñó con el hombre de sus sueños…y es literal!...---_Respondió Luna que no podía de la emoción…

_---En serio, cuéntanos Hermione…y como era?...---_Dijo Parvati bastante emocionada de que su amiga al fin pensara en otra cosa distinta a Harry

_---No lo recuerdo…no lo sé…---_ respondió Hermione sin perder el entusiasmo_…---Solo recuerdo unos maravillosos ojos grises y una sonrisa perfectamente hermosa…pero estoy segura que si me lo llego a encontrar sabré que se trata de la misma persona, es algo que siento aquí, estoy segura…-_--dijo mientras se señalaba el pecho y la cabeza al mismo tiempo

_---mmmmm, suena muy interesante para mi…y recuerdas como se llama?---_Esta vez quien preguntó fue Lavender

_---No se, algo como Draco, Daniel…no creo que era Draco…un nombre bastante particular para mi gusto…---_

_---Aí si, como no, como si Hermione fuera lo bastante común como para criticar…---_le dijo Ginny en burla_…---De todas formas con un nombre como ese lo reconoceremos fácil, chicas…pendientes con cualquier Draco…OK?...---_

Las tres le contestaron el mismo_…---OK, jajajajajajaja…---_

Y entre nuevas charlas y burlas se fueron a clases disfrutando del nuevo estado de ánimo de su amiga, mientras esta repetía el sueño a las dos que lo habían oído incompleto…

Pasados quince días desde el sueño de Hermione, ella se había recuperado bastante bien, ya no estaba triste y trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el estudio, parecía otra, y de acuerdo con los planes Ginny había conseguido para las dos un trabajo como meseras en un Restaurante cerca de la Universidad y ese preciso día empezaban a trabajar las chicas, por lo que a mediodía se dirigieron al local para iniciar su nueva labor…

_---Bueno, aquí estamos, espero que valga la pena…--_-Le dijo Hermione un poco ansiosa, ya que la idea de ser mandada por otros y estar siempre dispuesta y de buen humor, no le agradaba mucho…

_---Óyeme, si todos los clientes son como ese de la mesa de la esquina, yo no le voy a ver problema…---_Le dijo Ginny mirando intensamente al joven que señalaba

_---Hey…a ese chico yo lo conozco, es decir, lo he visto antes, se me hace muy familiar…---_Le respondió Hermione penetrando al joven con la mirada y tratando de recordar de quien se trataba…

_---mmmm, pero estás que te lo comes con la mirada, no?...---_ le dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía a su amiga

_---Claro que no! Es que estoy tratando de recordar quien es…además no me puedes negar que esta bastante bien…---_ le dijo la castaña, sonrojada hasta las orejas

_---Bueno, eso si que no…---_

Se trataba de un joven notoriamente alto, a pesar de estar sentado, delgado pero al que se le notaba el trabajo en el gimnasio, tenía las piernas largas y extendidas, una encima de la otra y cubiertas por jean; su piel era completamente blanca y muy pálida, tenía el cabello corto y rubio platinado, peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba ver su encantador rostro con un aire de misterio excepcional, las cejas y pestañas eran un poco mas oscuras sin dejar de ser rubias, las primeras eran abundantes y bien formadas, mientras las segundas rebosaban rodeando unos ojos hipnotizantes de color gris metálico , su nariz era perfecta (al gusto de hermione) y terminaba por mostrar una boca muy interesante, con los labios rojos y delgados que tenían una forma muy sexy (Igualmente al gusto de Hermione). Al finalizar el examen, Hermione vio que el chico tenía una camiseta gris y sostenía una maleta en sus manos mientras miraba hacia el televisor y hablaba con uno de los meseros que trabajaba en el lugar.

---Buenas tarde, en que puedo ayudarles…---

_---Ahhhh, si, mira es que nosotras venimos a empezar a trabajar acá, pues nos contrataron y dijeron que hoy empezábamos entonces, pues acá estamos…---_Dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa

_----Ahhh, OK, vengan por acá les explico…---_ les respondió el mesero

_---Aja…---_ le dijeron las chicas y se siguieron mientras atendían las instrucciones que le muchacho les estaba dando

De repente el chico que Hermione miraba se levantó de la silla tomó su mochila y se dirigió al segundo piso del local…

_---Ginny, ginny, donde quedan los cambiadores de los empleados?---_ Preguntó Herms mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada

_---mmm, en el segundo piso…por que?...---_

_---Ohhhhh por Dios, trabaja aquí! Trabaja aquí Ginny, trabaja aquí!...---_

_---Como sabes? Herms, como sabes?...----_

_---Lo presiento!...---_

_---Algún problema? Señoritas?...---_Pregunto el mesero que les daba las indicaciones

_---No, no no no, disculpe, ningún problema….----_ Respondió Hermione avergonzada

_---OK, mi nombre es Andrew y estoy aquí para ayudarles en lo que quieren y necesiten…Ohhhh, aquí viene Draco, mi compañero les podrá seguir explicando todo mientras yo atiendo a los clientes que acaban de llegar…---_

_---QUE?...---_ Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos

-_--Herms es él! Es tu Draco!...---_

_---No, no creo…como va a ser él!...---_

_---Dijiste que te era familiar y no puedes negar que te gustó…podría jurar que ya no recuerdas a Ron…----_

_---A quien?...ahhh, Ron, cierto…no, pero no puede ser ese MI Draco…---_

_---Claro que si, es perfecto para ti, como siempre los has pedido…---_

_---Siento interrumpir su platica, pero Andrew me ha dicho que les ayu…---_ En eso Hermione se volteo y Draco pudo al fin verla_…---Hermione? Eres Hermione?...---_

_---Estoooo, sip, sip…soy Hermione, mucho gusto…---_le dijo la chica sorprendida estrechándole la mano, a lo que el respondió inmediatamente

_---Claro, Mucho gusto, yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy…---_

_---Draco?...---_Y luego lo miró a la cara, vio sus ojos grises y descubrió su sonrisa y pudo reconocer inmediatamente que se trataba de la misma persona de sus sueños_…---Por que tardaste tanto?...---_Dijo mas para si que para quienes le rodeaban, sin embargo se alcanzó a escuchar como un leve susurro…

_---Lo siento, es que había mucho trafico!...---_Le respondió el rubio con la sonrisa en sus labios, para después acercarla con un abrazo y mirarla directamente a los ojos y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios_…---definitivamente ya volviste a ser la persona que me gusta que seas…---_

En ese instante Hermione descubrió que ese chico oficialmente hacía parte de su nueva vida…

…**(FIN)…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HELLO! Im Back! Creo que mi musa inspiradora ha vuelto, ha recuperado sus ganas de vivir! Y no voy a permitir que el Síndrome de Vacaciones me afecte por segundo año consecutivo…

En fin, regresando a lo realmente importante: reciban aquí mi mas nuevo One-Shot, es una historia bastante romántica, Draco-Hermione por supuesto, aunque al principio no lo parezca…se maneja fuera del contexto de los libros y es algo así como que tomo prestados de J.K.Rowling los personajes y sus características para desarrollar la trama…

Esta es la primera historia que escribo que no está completamente basada en la realidad…es una idea muy bonita salida de una situación cercana a mi, aunque algunas cosas como el final son inventadas…ojala que todas hagan fuerza para que el fin sea ese!...En fin…dedicado a mi gran mejor amiga Lorelai Malfoy (Te quiero hasta el cielo y que tu cerebro siempre te acompañe y te quiera muchisisisisimo)…No es su historia!...

La próxima semana hay actualización de WHO CARES, así que las que estén interesadas, muy pendientes…va a haber un gran cambio y las cosas definitivamente que ya no van a ser lo que parecen…

Disfruten de sus vacaciones, lean mucho, vivan bien, enamórense de muchos pero amen solo a uno!...ahhhhhhh y dejen REVIEWS…


End file.
